hyacintho Somnium
by hiddleshawcumberenneleckeit
Summary: Jane Dunn has always had some strange experiences- Sherlock Holmes meeting her old friend the Doctor is only one of many... some implied Sherlock/OC/Doctor. Story in the 'Coniunctionem Vitæ, Amoris, rutrum et' series


**Title: hyacintho Somnium  
Rating: Teen  
Primary Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Jane Dunn (OC), The 11th Doctor  
Secondary Characters: N/A  
Pairing: some implied Sherlock/Jane (OC)/Doctor  
Summary: Jane Dunn has always had some strange experiences- Sherlock Holmes meeting her old friend the Doctor is only one of many...**

**Notes: ****Well, I'm finally adding another short again surrounding our darlings Sherlock and Jane. I'm probably going to go through and update all my other stories (fix typos, stuff like that), but I really felt like adding this one. I haven't really worked on any Sherlock stories in a while, but I just wanted to add what I had. I only have one other complete right now, and I don't know when I'll write more, but I'm also working on other projects (some Supernatural, Spider-Man, Merlin, and an original story).**

**Anyway, no one cares for my rambling, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Jane walked quietly down the surprisingly empty London street, looking around for… something; she honestly wasn't sure what she could be looking for, she was just using up some free time. Later she was going to find Sherlock, but Jane knew he was busy now, so she had no choice but to wait. Walking aimlessly was something she did often enough and she always enjoyed it. But right now, being alone didn't feel entirely right—there were so many less people around than usual and it made Jane a little uneasy. Maybe there was some event going on that she had no knowledge of—but that couldn't be enough to take so many people off the streets. It was something else._

_Jane began walking toward the crime scene Sherlock was at—she wasn't sure how she knew where he was, but Jane just had a feeling she was right. If something really was wrong, she wanted to be somewhere she felt safe, and Sherlock made her feel the safest. Jane was going to find him and hoped he could explain what the hell was going on._

_After a minute, Jane began to feel a change in the air, an unexplainable change that seemed familiar, but she couldn't say why. Strange, unidentifiable sounds suddenly reminded Jane of memories she couldn't actually recall. The things Jane thought she saw out of the corner of her eye abruptly became common sights to her, as if she recognized it all. Jane felt as if she belonged everywhere and that her knowledge of everything had greatly expanded; it was like she became a new person._

_Jane's eyes widened as she realized what all this meant; she suddenly remembered the last time she felt like this. She just remembered so many things she could have sworn she had forgotten forever. Jane knew the answer to her own question, but now she had to actually see the answer for herself before she began doubting everything._

_Jane's pace quickened as her eyes searched everywhere; she didn't know where to begin her search, but if Jane remembered anything from the past, it was that the answer would find its way to her as it always had. As long as Jane kept her eyes opened, she would see the answer—whether it would be waiting for her or looking for something itself was another story. So, Jane knew she just had to find that familiar shade of blue that could trigger even more memories._

_She couldn't be sure how long she had been looking, but Jane knew this was taking a while—longer than it should have. Jane's been through this enough times to know the average time it took to find _that_blue. So, why had it been taking so long? This only worried Jane further._

_She then remembered her original intentions for wandering the streets: Sherlock. He seemed to be the reason she did _a lot_ of the things she did. Jane realized that wherever he was, her blue was _very _likely to also be. Jane wasn't sure whether or not this made her search easier, but it was a helpful start. If all the trouble of London was confined to one area, Jane would find it._

_With hearing a loud, almost unearthly sound from her left in the distance, Jane's head whipped up as she looked at the buildings and the streets. Whatever the sound was didn't belong to anything Jane's eye focused on, but it was just beyond them. As the strange sound became continuous, like a heartbeat going on and on, Jane started to hear raising voices. So, she quickly began running to it all; the noises _had_ to be what she was looking for. The noises, luckily, grew louder as Jane ran between buildings; she was in an unknown area, but she wouldn't have to worry about her location._

_Jane turned a particularly sharp corner and—with a large lack of grace—tripped over her own feet, falling heavily toward the ground. But it didn't end there; Jane happened to have been near a hill, which she proceeded to tumble down. Jane couldn't recall there being any grassy hills such as this one randomly hidden in London's alleyways, but that was hardly important as she fell, bruising her skin and scuffing her clothes along the way._

_Once Jane finally came to a stop, she was panting heavily and sorely lying on her back, her limbs sprawled out. A bright light pounded down on Jane's face as she listened to her surroundings; the unearthly sound continued on, but the yelling voices had seized. So, Jane opened her eyes to observe where she could possibly have fallen. Just with her kind of luck, Jane ended up right where she wanted to be._

_The two men standing over her both gave her similarly confused looks; Jane's eyes darted back and forth between their faces, unsure what to do._

_"Jane?" Both said. Jane's eyes stopped on the one wearing the bow tie, squinting her eyes a little while studying him._

_"Viridi, what are you doing on the floor?" He asked. Jane watch him carefully for another few moments._

_"Regenerated while I was away, eh, Hyacintho?" She asked simply._

_"You know each other?" Sherlock asked, causing the other two to look at him._

_"Have for years." Jane replied as she looked up at the Doctor, "Help me up, would ya?" He stepped forward, holding out his hands, but Sherlock butted in, picking Jane up off the ground swiftly and setting her on her feet, all the while watching the Doctor with a cold gaze. Jane gave Sherlock a small surprised look—was he being _possessive?

_The Doctor muttered a small _'What a rude bloke.'_ As Sherlock looked him up and down, "You are acquainted with this hyperactive dolt? He seems like anything but your type."_

_Jane turned to Sherlock, "How do you know what 'my type' is?" In response, he only gave her a simple look._

_"I could say this curmudgeon was anything but your type, Viridi." The Doctor butted in, "Honestly, he's unbelievably rude and won't take to anything I try to say."_

_"Because you use absolutely no logic—!"_

_I have some of the most sound logic—!"_

_"You're trying to convince me you came from space and that damned police box is a spaceship!"_

_"She is _much_more than a silly spaceship—!"_

_"Hey!" Jane interrupted, "Both of you need to shut up!" She glared down the two childish men, "Please explain how you stumbled upon each other and what caused such an immature quarrel."_

_"I was in—" Sherlock started, but Jane held you her hand._

_"I think the Doctor would better explain this." Sherlock's jaw dropped slightly—how could Jane find _this_ absurd man to be any bit interesting?_

_A small mocking glint appeared in the Doctor's eyes as he looked at Sherlock them back at Jane, "Well, Viridi, I was doing the usual routine—floatin' about space idly—when Zo__ë Hope—"_

_"Who?"_

_"New companion. Anyway, she wanted to come down to London, just to take a look around, and we ended up landing ourselves here." The Doctor raised his arms while looking around himself, "Then _this _man-" Sherlock raised an unamused eyebrow as the Doctor pointed to him, "-who happened to be here, began yelling with a very unmatchable rage."_

_"You landed this 'spaceship'—"_

_"TARDIS!"_

_"Oh, whatever—it ended up on my _crime scene_; he destroyed virtually everything!"_

_"I would hardly say I destroyed it—"_

_"Hyacintho, it looks destroyed." Jane interrupted simply. Sherlock gave the Doctor a smug grin, "But you don't have to become some sort of Incredible Hulk about it, Sherlock."_

_Sherlock looked at Jane in slight confusion (he really had no idea who this 'Incredible Hulk' character could be, since he knew Jane was surely not talking about the hulk of a ship), but shook it off, "I yell at people all the time and you never really care."_

_"I don't know these people, and I just tend to ignore you when you get that way."_

_"How was I supposed to know he was an acquaintance?"_

_"I would rather consider myself a very close friend." Jane looked between the men and sighed._

_"Stop, both of you." She crossed her arms, "This is getting out of hand." Jane looked between them, "You two need to stop acting like children and get over it. Now, Doctor, can you fix this?"_

_"Of course I can." The Doctor smiled largely, "Come on, let's fix this mess." The Doctor walked toward the TARDIS as Sherlock continued to watch with a cold eye. The Doctor looked back at Jane, "Wanna join me just for old times' sake?" A wide smile spread across Jane's lips at the Doctor's offer—she then looked up at the upset Sherlock._

_"Sherlock, you can come, too; I think you need to be convinced that this TARDIS is actually more than a simple police box." Sherlock looked hesitant, but Jane could see the almost obvious glint of curiosity in his eyes, "I know you want to."_

_"I'll let you in on how this thing works." The Doctor said in a kinder tone, hoping to get past their petty fight from before, but Sherlock gave him a small glare._

_"Or, Sherlock, maybe you could show the Doctor how to work this thing—not even he's sure how to fly his own damn ship." Jane joked and looked at the Doctor with a warm gaze, "Come on, Sherlock, it could be fun._

_With a small step, Sherlock walked toward Jane, who grabbed his hand and practically dragged him inside the TARDIS behind the Doctor. _

Jane jolted up right in her bed and looked around tired and frantically. She curiously eyed her room, trying to remember what part of her dream could have possibly made her wake so suddenly. It wasn't a nightmare, there were no loud noises or kicks, yet, for some reason, she woke up in a panic. It couldn't have been a bad dream since The Doctor was in it ('Doctor Who' had always been one of her favourite television programmes), but, then again, since it was 'Doctor Who' related there could have been a villain character that frightened Jane awake.

Yet Jane knew it couldn't have been that. Why did she wake so frantically?

Jane looked at the sheets that were twisted and kicked around (she was always quite active in her sleep) in a bed that was much too large for only herself to sleep in. With her left hand, she fiddled with the sleeve of her large shirt—well, it wasn't her shirt. It was Sherlock's.

Sherlock.

Jane's eyes widened a little. _That _was why she woke so suddenly. Sherlock was in her dream; the Sherlock she hadn't seen in months, the Sherlock she longed to have back in her life. He showed up in her dream, as if teasing her—she knew she'd never see him again. She tried not to think about why, but the images never left her mind. He was dead. Nothing could be done about it.

Jane's breath grew shaky as she tried not to release any sobs—she thought she was done with crying. But the dream, like most, seemed _so _real. For just a few moments, she had her Sherlock again.

For just a few moments.


End file.
